


In a World of Distractions

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [8]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, drabble-and-a-half, light yuri that can be interpreted as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: The colours of the world that captured everybody's eyes were no more than distractions to Yukina.





	In a World of Distractions

The world was too vibrant. The colours, the noises, the smells…Everything was a distraction. It made Yukina’s head whirl in a way no one understood. She didn’t care for others’ consideration. She just wanted some quiet. She lowered herself onto the bench under the cherry tree and tried to regain some bearing. She closed her eyes, took a breath. Soon after, another weight fell on the other side of the bench. Yukina dreaded interaction, but the other person remained silent. She kept focus on the whistling of the wind that drowned out the city sounds below. The cherry petals danced, one brushed the ridge of her nose before falling away.

She finally opened her eyes to see who had kept her company.

“Minato-san, good afternoon.” A gentle voice, a soft smile.

“Good afternoon to you too, Sayo.”

With that, they returned to admiring the cherry in comfortable silence. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some card stories I've read where Yukina comments on how bright colours distract her, and she is bad with dealing with them. I haven't seen many character studies on Yukina so I thought I'd try my hand at it.


End file.
